Master's Pet
by BlahhxSuckxIt
Summary: Ted decides to buy a slave, for reasons beyond his own mind. Go through the transition of having someone else to look after and care for besides himself with us. He doesn't know how well it will go with his temper problem but he's hoping to hold out for the boy's sake. He'd hate to flip on him after all he's went through. Codiase/Codiasi. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't ask them and I don't make any money off this story it is just for the entertainment of getting to write it and for the readers. I don't own the original characters of the WWE. This story if pure fiction and Yaoi or slash, which is BoyxBoy, so if you hate that then don't read this. **

My friend Peyton and I wrote this based off a RP we did so here it is. It has nothing to do with "Codes" and I'm not giving up on it, I will get back to it.

The young brunette sat huddled in the back of a small cage he'd known to become his home. He was dressed in tattered clothing, shaking, as he was very frightened when he heard footsteps.

A much older blonde walked down the dirty and slightly dark hallway leaning down looking into all the small cages with shaking children in the back of them. He tried to step quietly not to frighten them but gave up shaking his head and walks over to the next cage looking down into it.

The brunette tries to make himself look smaller, letting a few tears roll down his cheek and pulling his legs up to his chest.

As the blonde looked down into the cage seeing the shaking brunette and chuckles noticing how much smaller than all the others he was and feels sorry for the boy then leans up looking at the owner, "I want to see him." he says in a southern drawl.

The younger boy tries to scoot farther back into the corner still shaking with fear and crying. The last time he'd been bought hadn't gone well and he was sent back with several scars all over his body. He didn't want a repeat.

The owner opened the cage reaching in to pull the brunette out as the blonde stands back a satisfied smile on his face liking what he's seeing, "Come on boy." the mystery man said with irritation in his voice not wanting to have to have anything to do with the slaves.

The small brunette stands up shakily, afraid of disobeying and having to face the consequence of a lashing and wipes his eyes.

The older male walks around the boy looking him up and down them looks over at the other man grinning, "Am I allowed to touch him?"

The frightened boy winces at the question, having stopped his shaking, only to start again.

The man nodded smirking his old face wrinkling up, "Anything you want sire, he was kept pure." The blonde nodded smirking also but his younger face didn't wrinkle at all and it wasn't as creepy on him as he grabbed the boy's wrists pulling them above his head.

The brunette closes his eyes, clearly frightened, but tries to keep his tears concealed, gasping when his hands were yanked above him.

The blonde smirks again leaning down to be more level with the child and pulls up his shirt whispering, "What's your name, boy?" eyeing his body. The old owner chuckles clearly liking what he's seeing and hisses out, "He'll be anybody you want him to." the blonde shakes his head keeping his eyes on the child waiting on him to answer.

"C-Cody." the young boy chokes out, breathing heavily, frowning up at the old owner that still held his arms above his head.

The blonde chuckles and nods then turns toward the owner, "I want him."

Cody gulps, hoping that's he's dreaming but knowing that he's not and starts shaking again, whispering lowly to himself. "No...n-no no no.."

"Oh hush, kid." the younger man says and grabs a hold of his wrist then fixes his shirt as he hands the old man some cash and starts out the building with Cody.

Cody yelps and stumbles over his feet in fear, trying to keep up with the mans pace and begins to cry softly.

The older man quickly walks out of the slave house with his property stumbling behind him and he chuckles liking that Cody is afraid of him, getting a rush he hasn't had in a while.

The younger male finally gets caught up, keeping the pace the best he can and wipes his tears with his free hand.

The blonde notices that Cody finally caught up to his pace as he gets to his car opening the passenger door, "Get in and buckle your seat belt." he said lowly moving to the side of the boy.

The brunette takes a deep breath and hesitantly gets in the car, buckling up.

"Good boy." the blonde nods his head in approval then shuts the door and goes to get in on his side.

The boy clasps his hands still shaking slightly, afraid of what's going to happen when they get to the older mans house.

about a minute

The blonde gets in the car and starts toward his house glancing over at the boy, "So Cody, what are you suppose to call me?"

"M-master." Cody scoots back into the seat as if it would get him away from the stranger he was bought by.

"Alright, that'll be fine." the blonde nods again seeing that Cody is trying to get away from him and shakes his head pulling into his driveway.

Cody nods looking away still frightened, letting a few tears snake down his cheeks.

"My names is Ted though." the blonde, Ted, said as he got out of the car walking over to cody's side.

"O-okay." he nods and unbuckles his seat belt hesitantly.

Ted opens Cody's door and reaches in taking his wrist.

Cody slides out of the car, keeping his head down, looking at his feet.

Ted then shuts the door and walks up to his front door slower than he was and lets Cody in, "I'm gonna go a head and tell you there's no use trying to get out. You can't." he shuts his door and puts the code in, locking it back.

The small male nods, knowing if he tried, the consequences would be the same or worse as the ones his previous 'home' had. He wasn't planning on trying.

"Um well I guess I'll show you your room now." the taller bigger male said looking down at the small child before taking his wrist again and leading him upstairs.

The small male nods, knowing if he tried, the consequences would be the same or worse as the the ones his previous 'home' had. He wasn't planning on trying.

Cody nods and follows his master up the stairs, not shaking as much now as before.

Ted realizes that the boy is doing better with his nerves then opens a door, stepping aside, "This is your room and mine's right across the hall."

The young brunette nods stepping in reluctantly to his room and looks around, cracking a smile as he walks to the bed and plops down on it, sighing happily. He'd never Been able to sleep on a bed that was comfortable.

Ted smiles seeing that the boy likes his room, "We'll get you clothes tomorrow.

"Okay." Cody nods his frown coming back on instinct.

The blonde nods seeing the boy's frown, "I guess I'll go make dinner."

"A-aren't I supposed to be d-doing things for you..?" the boy hesitates before adding, "M-master."

The blonde turns back toward the boy and nods before saying, "Well if you can without accidentally or purposely burning the house down."

The boy blushes and shrugs. "I can't cook while I haven't had a bath in at least-" he blushes again. "uh, a long time..."

"Well lets get you bathed." Ted says going to his room to get the boy some clothes.

Cody nods and stands up waiting for Ted to come back From his room.

The blonde walks in with some underwear and a T-shirt that is too big for Cody then hands them to him.

The brunette takes them. "Wh-where is the bathroom?"

"This way." Ted leads him down the hall a little bit.

"okay" Cody follows behind the blonde.

The older man opens the door to the bathroom holding it so the brunette can go in the room.

The young boy walks into the bathroom.

"I'll wait for you downstairs. Don't try to hurt yourself." Ted said sternly. "Or should I stay?"

"O-okay." the boy had merely thought about drowning himself should he take a bath. He was so tired of having the life of a slave, and tried not to let the idea he ha show in his eyes as he started the bath and shrugged.

Ted walks into the bathroom and leans against the sink watching the boy, wondering what's going through his head.

"Y-you don't have to stay.." Cody looks away watching the bath fill up, hoping the older blonde would leave.

"I'm going to anyway. I can't trust you alone yet." he said looking the child over feeling sexual attraction toward the male.

Cody sighs and nods pulling off his shirt, feeling very shy and turns his back to the other male, blushing.

The blonde smirks seeing the younger's blush and continues to watch him closely.

Cody's oblivious to Ted watching him and Unbuttons his pants, pushing them down his legs, doing the same with his underwear.

Ted watches from the sink then gets the clothes he brought to him and lays them on the sink beside him.

The younger steps out of his pants and underwear, bending over slightly to turn the water off.

"Mm." the blonde bites his bottom lip to keep from making any noise when Cody bends over.

Cody then dips his hand in the water, making sure it isn't too hot while he's still bend over then stands up and blushes. "W-washcloth?"

Ted looks up at the boy's face then turns and gets some towels and a washcloth out of the cabinets handing them to the younger boy, "Here ya go."

"Thank you." the boy steps into the tub, sitting down and sighs happily. "Mm."

"You're welcome." Ted says leaning against the sink watching the boy again running his eyes up and down his body, taking in that he's extremely small and has bruises and scars on his body also that most of his bones are poking out.

Cody sits back, closing his eyes, enjoying the hot water. "I h-haven't had a hot bath since I was years old." he frowns remembering an unpleasant memory.

"Really?" Ted frowns also thinking of how horrible it must be and shakes his head, "A kid shouldn't be treated like that. You can take a bath anytime you want here."

Cody nods. "Nine years ago." he opens his baby blue eyes abruptly. "Thank you." he takes the washcloth, lathering it up in soap.

"You're welcome. Anything you need I'll get it for you." the blonde nods watching Cody as he takes a bath but not with sexual eyes but eyes that wants to help him.

Cody smiles slightly, beginning to trust the man that had bought him, but making sure not to jump right into fully trusting him. The young boy washed himself thoroughly then washes his hair.

The blonde continues to watch the boy then decides he can trust him a little, "I'm going down stairs but if you're not there in five minutes I'm coming back and things won't be pretty." he said sternly trying to get a point across to the child.

Cody barley listens but nods beginning to rinse his hair in the bath about to stand up and do the same in the shower.

Ted nods then goes out the door leaving it open and heads downstairs to sit on the couch.

Cody gets up, deciding against the idea of drowning himself that was still present in his mind and pulls the plug in the tub, turning on the shower and pulling the curtain closed.

The blonde sits down on the couch and turns on the tv trying to find something to watch.

Cody doesn't keep track of how much longer he has till he's supposed to be downstairs but takes his time rinsing his body and his hair.

Ted looks at his watch deciding to give Cody a little more time to himself before going up after him.

Cody cuts off the water stepping out and drying off, brushing his hand over a scar, remembering the horrid memory of how it came to rest upon his skin.

A few minutes later Ted gets up and goes up stairs, opening the door and sees that Cody's out of the tub and the look on his face, "Hey, you alright, kid?"

His head snaps towards Ted's voice and his hand falls away from a scar and nods pulling on the underwear ad shirt. "I'm sorry." he murmurs softly.

"It's alright." the male steps into the room slowly trying not to scare Cody, "Are you alright, Cody?" he asked seeing if using his name would help.

"I'm okay.. Master." he frowns looking away from the mirror and dropping his head.

Ted nods frowning, upset that Cody won't talk to him but he couldn't expect him to after all he's been through, "Well lets go downstairs."

The young brunette nods. "okay."

The blonde starts out of the bathroom going down stairs.

Cody follows after him then gets enough courage to catch Ted's hand with his own, feeling scared and helpless, needing reassurance, not sure if Ted would mind.

Ted walks down the hall, "You're a lot-" he cuts himself off when he feels the boy grab his hand and smiles wrapping his fingers around the younger boy's then continues, "uh a lot more behaved than I expected you to be."

The brunette feels relieved when his master doesn't pull his hand away. "I've learned the hard way to obey, no matter what." he indicates to his back where Ted had seen the scars when he was in the bath.

Ted frowned nodding, not promising him that he wouldn't hit him because he doesn't know if he can keep the promise. "Just be good Cody, and everything will workout fine he." they walk into the moderately new kitchen.

Cody nods not promising he'll be good, but not saying he won't.

Ted gently squeezes the boy's hand then let's it go and walks over to the fridge.

Cody lets go of his master's hand and watches him. "W-what can I do?"

"Uh, depends on what you want to eat." the blonde turns toward the boy.

"I'll eat anything." as if on cue his stomach rumbled. "I haven't been fed well in the past, so I eat whatever I can get.."

"Alright." Ted said frowning getting out meat and noodles then washes his hands and puts them on the stove, "You can make a salad if you want one."

Cody nods and drifts over to the sink, washing his hands also. "You want one?"

"Don't matter whatever you want." the blonde shrugged breaking the noodles in half.

He nods and gets out the lettuce. "C-can you hand me a knife? I w-won't cut myself on purpose..."

"You better not." the man said sternly then handed the boy a knife before going back to cooking the meat.

Cody nods again pushing away the thought of perhaps stabbing himself with the knife, then proceeded in cutting lettuce for two salads.

Ted keeps one eye on Cody and one on the food as he cooks and gets out some bread to put garlic on.

The smaller boy finishes cutting the lettuce then gets out a tomato, cutting it also.

The blonde puts the bread in the oven finishing up the other food.

Cody gave the knife a longing look as he dropped it into the sink, almost wishing he had the gut to finish the pain he was always in then turns around, placing the salad onto two plates.

"Hey Codes." Ted said when he sees the look the boy gives the knife, "Come here."

Cody walks over to his master and bites his lip. "Y-yes, master?"

"It's alright." the man says and slowly cups Cody's cheek gently moving his thumb back and forth as he looks down at the boy, "I know you've been through a lot and I don't just expect you to get over it but you're safe here you won't hurt and I can get you the help you need."

He frowns, looking down. "Help? What kind of help?"

Ted squats down in front of him so they'd be level, "Someone to talk to you that will understand what you've been through and be able to help you better than I can."

Cody shakes his head quickly. "N-no no no no no. I don't need anyone to help me." he backs away from Ted, stumbling over his own feet, talking quietly. "No one can understand what I've been through.." he turns and runs up the stairs, tears running down his cheeks.

"Cody you do." the man says softly standing up and slowly walks toward Cody, "look at yourself you're a nerves wreck I don't know that I'd ever be able to fix it alone."

Cody stops before running up the stairs. "No one will ever understand what I've been through!" he keeps crying then runs up to his room, slamming and locking the door.

"Cody!" Ted yells and turns the stove off then follows Cody up the stairs.

The young brunette falls onto the bed trying to stop crying but failing to do so, beginning to cough.

Ted knocks on the door gently, "Cody, open the door. You don't have to go."

Cody ignores the knocks, too upset to do anything and lies on the bed crying.

The blonde sighs and gets out his keys finding the one to that door, making a mental note to get another knob without a lock.

The smaller male nestles himself under the covers, still crying, and curls up into a ball.

Ted gets the door open the goes into the room then walks over to the bed siiting down but doesn't touch the boy so he would scare him.

Cody scoots away from Ted, turning his back to him.

"Cody, don't run from me." Ted says quietly not moving from the spot he's in.

He shakes his head. "P-please leave me alone."

"I'm just trying to help. You don't have to go talk to anyone."

Cody gives a small hiccup from his crying and shrugs.

The blonde sighs and looks down at his lap trying to decide if he should just give up.

The brunette frowns, knowing he was impossibly hard to work with and Ted would probably send him back to the ratty place he came from. Everyone always gave up on him. He could help he was a year old kid, ruined by an illegal slave company.

"Um, come downstairs and eat, will ya?" the blonde looks over at the boy, "I know you're hungry."

He shrugs and gets up reluctantly.

"It's alright, just to eat." Ted gets up and starts toward the door and looks back to see if COdy is coming.

Cody catches up to him and surprises himself when he hugs the older man. "I'm sorry.. I guess I'm just tired of life.."

"I understand." he says gently and soothingly hugging the younger male back rubbing his back, "Thing's will be different here."

The younger man nods and nestles his head against his masters chest drawing in a deep breath.

Ted keeps rubbing the boy's back and leans down gently kissing his hair when he nuzzles his head.

Cody seems startled by the caring act then calms back down, blushing when his stomach rumbles.

The blonde smiles down at his new possession, "Come on lets get you something to eat."

Cody smiles slightly up at his master. "Okay."

Ted moves his hand from the boy's back then around to take his hand before walking downstairs.

The young brunette takes teds hand squeezing it slightly and follows him downstairs.

He squeezes it back and takes the boy to the dining room.

Cody follows closely behind Ted, letting go of his hand so he can help set the table.

Ted starts getting the plates out.

Cody gets out silver wear.

Together they set the table and bring the food and drinks in.

When the table is set, Cody pulls out his master's chair for him then sits down in his own.

"Thank you." Ted says as he sits down, "Are you suppose to do that?"

Cody nods looking down at his food.

"Oh." Ted nods then motions with his hand toward the boy, "Go ahead and eat."

Cody hesitantly picks up his fork, afraid to eat the food in front of him, remembering something that happened once, his voice dropping, speaking quietly. "O-one of my previous owners... He wanted to have sex with me.. But I wouldn't do it. I was too young... When he knew force wouldnt work.. He put something in my food.. Made me feel out of it.. And..Tried to take me. But I was 'sober' enough to stop him.. So I'm not exactly eager to eat this food.. Thought my stomach says otherwise."

Ted frowns and shakes his head, "Cody, you was there the whole time I fixed it and I wouldn't hurt you. You can eat it, or if you'd rather you can throw it away and fix something else for you so you'll know it's okay to eat." he says gently and motions toward the kitchen so Cody will know he can fix him some more food.

Cody nods. "I know, I just can't help feeling paranoid." he shakes head. "No, that's okay." the brunette reluctantly takes a bite of his food, trying to show some restraint and manners.

"It's fine I want to earn your trust." he nods and starts to eat his food.

Cody begins to eat at a regular pace, smiling slightly. "This is good."

"Thanks." the blonde smiles and nods.

Cody finishes his food before long and gives a little burp then blushes. "Excuse me."

Ted chuckles and smiles, "It's alright. There's more if you want seconds." he says only halfway through his meal.

Cody shakes his head. "I'm actually full." He seems surprised at the feeling, always having to go to sleep on an empty stomach seemed routine for him.

"That's good." Ted nods finishing up his salad.

Cody yawns taking a sip of his drink.

"You can go on to bed if you'd like, I'll clean up down here."

"Okay. Thank you." Cody stands up, pushing his chair in and heading upstairs.

Ted nods then gets up and starts picking up the plates and cups taking them to the kitchen.

Cody walks into his room, laying down on the bed, hoping nightmares didn't make an appearance that night.

The blonde cleans up everything deciding to go check on the boy before he goes to bed himself.

The young brunette closes his eyes, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Ted finishes up then goes up the stairs turning off lights and steps into Cody's room to see if he's okay.

Cody whimpers softly, knowing that if he went to sleep, he'd have a bad dream like every night, but he'd been so tired.

The older man hears Cody whimper and walks up to his bed whispering, "Cody? Are you okay?"

The younger boy whimpers again, curling into the covers and shaking slightly.

"Cody, wake up." Ted says slightly louder and gently shakes the boy.

Cody jumps awake, eyes wide and notices he was having a nightmare. "I'm s-sorry."

"It's alright, you're alright." the blonde says gently, rubbing the boy's back.

Cody tenses when Ted rubs his back, where most of Codys scars reside then brushes it aside nodding.

Ted stops moving his hand when Cody tenses.

"S-sorry, my backs an.. Um.. Sensitive area.." he blushes.

"It's alright, I don't know any of this." Ted nods and moves his hand to the bed from the boy's back.

Cody nods and looks down. "Did you see them in the bathroom..?"

"I wasn't exactly looking at your back so I don't really know." he frowned wishing he would have payed more attention.

"Oh, what were you looking at?" Cody blushes thinking about showing Ted his back.

Ted thought for a minute, "Just you. I noticed how thin you are and I don't like it." he shakes his head.

"Oh." Cody nods, knowing he was quite thin from being neglected and sat up in the bed, his back still to Ted and pulled up his shirt so his master could see what all he'd been through.

Ted gasps and puts his hand up as if to touch the boy before dropping it back to the bed frowning, "Cody you poor.." he trails off.

A sad look appears on the young boys face and he pulls his shirt back down, taking a deep breath and nodding.

The man frowns more seeing how sad the boy is.

Cody turns around, unable to meet Ted's eyes, and curls back up into a ball, lying down.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that," he gently puts his hand on Cody's arm.

Cody shrugs and sighs. "Why did you want a slave?"

The blonde sighed and shrugged, "I don't know."

"So you could fuck them?" Cody looks away. "Find some poor kid and fuck his brains out? Then take him back?"

"No." Ted said shaking his head, "Of course not. My friend has one and he helped him and they're together and I wanted to do the same then when I saw you I just couldn't leave you there."

Cody nods and turns his head away mumbling to himself. "Not that I'd mind.."

"What?" the blonde asked leaning a little closer to Cody.

"Nothing." Cody shakes his head, knowing good and well Ted could've heard him if he wanted to.

Ted nods and sits up, "I guess I'll go to bed so you can go back to sleep."

"W-wait.. I-I'm afr-" Cody shakes his head, not completing what he had to say then nods sadly.

"What is it?" the blonde scoots a little closer not getting up.

"Me acting like a child." he shakes his head. "Nevermind.."

Ted rubs the boy's side gently, "You are a child so you can act like one. Are you scared?" he asks quietly, trying to get it out of him.

"I'm sixteen. I'm not supposed to act like a child." he sighs quietly and nods. "I'm terrified."

"But you never got to act like a child when you was one." he frowns and nods, rubbing his side more, "Do you want me to stay till you fall asleep?"

Cody nods, laying down. "P-please."

Ted nods, "I will." he smiles and continues to rub the boy's side, sitting with him.

The young boy closes his eyes, nuzzling his head on the pillow.

The blonde keeps rubbing the boy's side and leans on his other hand a little trying to get comfortable.

Cody sprawls out, rolling into his stomach and yawning.

Ted goes to gently rubbing his back but tries not to touch it too much.

Cody mumbles softly, "You can touch it. It doesn't hurt physically.. Just.."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable." he whispers still trying not to touch the boy's back too much as he rubs it.

The brunette shakes his head, half way asleep. "Could never be uncomfortable around you.."

The blonde smiled again noticing that the boy is drifting off to sleep, "You never know, babyboy."

"uh huh." Cody protests, not realizing Ted had called him that then drifts off fully asleep.

Ted chuckles and smiles at Cody then gently starts to get off the bed when he realizes the brunette's asleep.

Cody absently wraps his arm around his masters thigh in his sleep, not letting him go.

The blonde smiles when he feels Cody's grip and sits back down with his back against the headboard and goes back to rubbing Cody's back.

The young brunette yawns, rather childlike, in his sleep and nuzzles his cheek against Ted's thigh.

Ted puts a hand on the brunette's head, running his fingers through his hair with a smile on his face.

Cody smiles in his sleep, curling up next to Ted.

Ted leans his head back against the headboard trying to get comfortable enough to go to sleep.

As of knowing his master was uncomfortable, Cody lets go of the man's thigh, plopping over onto his back.

The blonde looks down and smiles at the boy then lays down beside him.

Cody groans trying to get situated and throws his arm over Ted's middle, resting his head on his masters chest.

Ted turns toward the boy wrapping his arm around him.

The young brunette smiles in his sleep, finally comfortable.

The blonde male smiles and gets comfortable himself drifting off to sleep.

Well there you have it. First chapter done! I have no ideal when the next one will be up but please be patient with us. I don't have a beta and I didn't go over it, so all mistakes are mine and Peyton's. Please review and let us know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't ask them and I don't make any money off this story it is just for the entertainment of getting to write it and for the readers. I don't own the original characters of the WWE. This story if pure fiction and Yaoi or slash, which is BoyxBoy, so if you hate that then don't read this. **

My friend Peyton and I wrote this based off a RP we did so here it is. It has nothing to do with "Codes" and I'm not giving up on it, I will get back to it. Also I started a Codiase Community Codiase Community! :) and I don't know how to work it all so if anyone would like to help I'd gladly appreciate it! And another note, another one of my friends and I have started another story "Apotropaics", so keep an eye out for it and give it a go!

As the morning light shone through the curtains, Cody rolled over onto his back, still asleep.

"Mm.." the blonde mumbles tightening his arms around the boy he's in bed with.

The young brunette smiles in his sleep, throwing his leg over Ted's hip, no realizing it.

The older male moans lightly scooting closer to the warm body next to his.

The brunette also scoots closer, Not used to lying next to someone warm, not used to lying next to a real person.

Ted starts to wake up before drifting off to sleep again not realizing he's holding his slave.

Cody mumbles, nuzzling his head in the others neck, not realizing he's in his master's arms.

Holding the boy possessively he accidentally pushed his groin closer to the small body.

The younger male groans softly, instinctively pushing his closer to the older man.

Ted moans in his sleep grinding his hips against the boy's.

"Uh." Cody moans, grinding his hips back against his master's, still asleep.

"Mmf." the older blonde groans out then opens hi eyes hallway, waiting on his vision to come back and notices its Cody then roughly grabs the boy's hips holding him back, "Stop!" he says sternly.

The smaller boys eyes fly open and he gasps out, going still, not realizing what he'd been doing in his sleep as tears run down his face. "I-I d-didn't mean t-to."

Ted shakes his head and quickly gets out of the bed, pacing the floor mumbling to himself about not doing things to the child.

Cody sniffles, watching Ted before burrowing his head in the pillow, crying softly, thinking its all his fault even though he was asleep.

"Shit, I'm sorry Cody." he mumbles walking to the door and stops in the facing of it.

"I-" Cody shakes his head, keeping it buried in the pillow.

Ted shook head, "What?"

The young boy shakes his head, talking softly, and quietly. "I didn't mean to.."

"It's alright." the blonde says gently an turns back toward the boy.

"However I'm not sorry that I truly do want you." Cody looks up at Ted.

The older man shook his head, "You don't know what you want, you're a child." he walks over to the desk against the wall across the room, "I'm old enough to be your father."

Cody shrugs, knowing exactly what he wants. "And? I haven't trusted anyone as I trust you. I don't feel as if you're going to hurt me. And, love can't be denied, 'daddy'." he sighs and yawns, suddenly tired again.

"Don't call me that." Ted says shaking his head, "Nothing could become of anything if you call me that and even if you feel I won't hurt you-" he cut himself off shaking his head.

"It was a joke, master." Cody shrugs, deciding to drop the subject, but refusing to drop his feelings.

The man shakes his head again saying sharply, "Well i must not have a good sense of humor." he walks out of the room.

The small boy curls up on the bed, crying lightly again as Ted walks out of the room.

Ted sighs and shakes his head as he walks along the hall outside the door hearing the boy crying then mumbles to himself, "Maybe he'll be better off with someone else."

Cody hiccups loudly, not meaning to and mumbles wishing Ted could hear. "I wish you'd understand.."

The blonde walks back into the room, "You need to get up. I'll get you some clothes and we'll eat on the way."

The brunette nods, kicking off the covers, his face still pressed into the pillow, revealing the shirt he slept in had slid up to his hips.

Ted looked away from the boy's body so he can control himself, "I'm gonna find you some clothes, you better be up and ready to change when I get back."

"Okay." Cody drags himself up into a sitting position.

Ted goes into his room an gets out some old jeans a T-shirt that are too small for him but would still be too big for Cody and takes them into the boy's room.

Cody stands up when he hears Ted coming back and stretches.

"Here." he hands the clothes to Cody.

Cody takes them and pulls off the shirt he'd been sleeping in, then pulls on the new shirt, accidentally dropping his pants on the floor, then bending over to retrieve them.

"Stop!" Ted snaps running his fingers through his hair, "Quit being a slut."

"What?" Cody looks genuinely confused, knowing that he did drop his pants on accident, not understanding as he slips them on. "I.. I dropped them?"

"Just forget it." he said then went back to his room to get ready.

The young boy frowns, plopping down on the floor after getting dressed whispering to himself. "What did I do?"

After Ted changes and freshens up a bit he starts down the stairs, "Let's go Cody!" he yelled, "Don't leave your shoes."

Cody frowns to himself, totally zoned out in his thoughts, not hearing Ted call him.

The blonde goes downstairs and puts his shoes on then notices Cody never came down , "Cody!" he yells again starting back up the stairs getting angry from the confusing morning.

The brunette pulls his shoes on, still sitting in the floor, lost in his thoughts.

"Cody." Ted says angrily as he walks in the boy's room, "Why are you still sitting here."

Cody looks up at Ted with big eyes, looking innocent, shrugging.

Ted sighs an sits down in the chair against the wall, "I'm going to take you to my parents, this is right." he says quietly.

The young brunette raises his eyebrow standing up and walking over to Ted plopping down in his lap. "This isn't supposed to be a sexual gesture so don't push me away. I'm sorry for the way I've acted, I just... This is so much and I feel all these different feelings for you and no ones ever cared about me before..." he trails off.

"I know." the blonde whispers rubbing the child's hair, "It'll all be okay but I do think it'll be best for you to stay with my parents for a while."

"I don't want to leave you." he nestles his face in Ted's neck snuffling.

The older male sighs trying to let the tension out of his broad shoulders, "I can't hold off very well with the way you're acting it'll be best." he runs his fingers through the boy's hair, "I'm not giving you up you'll just stay for a little while."

The young boy raises his eyebrow again "Hold off from what?" he shakes his head talking softly " I don't want to go.."

"You don't know?" Ted asks clearly shakes that the boy wouldn't have learnt any of this at the place he was, "Are you really that innocent?" he cups Cody's cheek feeling horrible for ever thinking about doing anything with him.

"I do know. But there's two things I was thinking so I wasn't sure." he shakes his head. "I-I'm innocent but not that innocent."

"What do you mean?" he doesn't realize that he's slightly disappointed about the boy not being as innocent as he thought.

He shakes his head again. "N-Nothin'."

"Tell me." he commands, "Now."

"B-by not being able to hold back I thought you were either talking about.. hitting me.. Getting mad.. Or sexually.."

"Oh." the blonde nods.

Cody nods also, taking a deep breath.

"I guess we should go." he says quietly trying to change the subject.

"I've seen the way you've looked at me." the brunette says softly, refusing to change the subject. "You can't deny you don't want me.."

Ted frowns and snaps, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"The fact that you can't hold off anymore.." Cody shrugs and shakes his head, shifting around on his master's lap to be comfortable.

The blonde growls and roughly grabs Cody's hips, "You better stop."

"Stop what?" Cody yelps quietly when the blonde grabs his hips.

"Moving."

Cody looks down frowning. "Okay."

Ted sighs still holding on roughly to Cody's hips.

The brunette breaths heavily, scooting slightly back on Ted's lap again because he was slipping off.

"What did I say?" he asks angrily, "Huh?"

"I-I was falling off.." Cody sniffles, letting a tear fall down his cheek.

"I don't care! You need to start behaving!"

"B-but..." Cody frowns getting off of Ted's lap.

Ted shakes his head then stands up also, "Let's just go."

Cody walks out the door into the hall and down the stairs.

The blonde follows him and grabs his wrist at the door before he puts the code in.

The young boy groans as Ted takes his wrist, pulling at it.

"Do not pull away from me." he said calmly but his eyes were angry.

Cody keeps pulling, determined to get away. "Let go."

"No." he yanks the boy's arm making him stumble again himself.

"Yes!" the younger boy stumbles, then yanks back.

Ted glares at the boy and pushes him against the door hard.

"Umf." Cody gasps out, looking at Ted.

"You're going to behave." he says between gritted teeth slamming the boy again and smacks his cheek.

The younger male winces, closing his eyes when Ted smacks him. "I'm tired of behaving like a slave."

"Well you're mine so you're going to do as I say. I tried to make things better for you but you obviously don't want that." he puts one hand on the boy's hip and squeezes hard.

"Ow!" Cody squirms around trying to get the older's hand off his hip and shakes his head. "I-I do want that. I just don't want to be treated like a slave!"

Ted glares and squeezes harder holding Cody's arms above his head with the other hand, "Then behave and I won't treat you like one."

Cody whimpers, gasping out, talking softly. "Let go of my hip, please."

The older male sighs and lets go of his slave completely.

The small boy falls to the floor for a moment, frowning.

Ted looks down at Cody frowning also and sighs, running his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry, Cody."

Cody shakes his head tucking his knees under his chin, shaking lightly and talking quietly. "I brought it on myself. Don't be.."

"You didn't." he shakes his head slowly squatting down beside his boy but doesn't touch him, "I shouldn't have snapped." he sighs.

The brunette flinches slightly when Ted squats beside him, trying stop shaking.

Ted frowns when Cody flinches and keeps his hands on his knees.

"I-I don't w-wanna go anywhere today.." Cody wipes his eyes. "Can we go tomorrow?"

The blonde nods, frowning, "Yeah, we'll go tomorrow you can just wear my shirt and I'll call in."

"Okay. Thank you." The young brunette frowns. "I'm sorry I tried to seduce you.."

"It's alright, you can go back to bed." he gets up slowly and puts the code in the security system.

"Good. Because I'm really not sorry." he stands up and walks slowly up the stairs.

Ted sighs and shakes his head, "I'm calling my parents."

"Okay." Cody shrugs, walking into his room then sticking his head back out. "Might as well take me back to the slave house.."

"I'm not doing that."

He nods and turns around, tripping over his shoelace and takes a hard fall onto the floor, crying out.

"Cody!" Ted yells and runs over to him, "Babyboy, are you okay?" he turns him over onto his back.

Cody sniffles and nods, crying. "I-I hurt my side." he rests his hand on his side. "But not bad." he says between sniffs.

"Are you sure?" he asks gently rubbing his boy's side.

The young brunette winces slightly and nods, burying his face in Ted's shirt, still crying.

"I'm so sorry.." Ted whispers holding his boy and rubs his back gently.

Cody talks softly, Teddy." he doesn't realizes he called his master that. "It hurts!.."

"What does, babyboy?" he quickly loosens his grip on the brunette.

"my side." he grips his side breathing heavily.

Ted nods and stand up, picking Cody up, "I'll take you to the hospital."

"I-I don't Ned o go there..." Cody shakes his head furiously. "Please don't make me go there... I'll be okay"

"If it's hurting bad you need to go, Cody. I'm the adult, I decide."

Cody rests his head on Ted's chest and nods, wiping his eyes.

The blonde walks to the door and grabs the keys then puts the code in.

Cody sniffles and massages his hip lightly, wincing a little.

"Don't touch it." Ted says gently as he locks the house and takes Cody to the truck, putting him in the passenger seat and buckling him up.

The young boy nods dropping his hand, letting Ted put him in.

The young boy nods dropping his hand, letting Ted put him in.

Ted shuts the door and gets in on his side, driving to the hospital.

Cody curls up carefully on the seat, trying not to move so it won't hurtz

Ted reaches over and gently puts his hand on Cody's hip.

Cody closes his eyes taking a deep breath and talking softly. "I think when I tripped, I twisted the wrong way and fell on it."

"It's alright I'll get everything fixed." the blonde says soothingly, rubbing his thumb in circles.

The young brunette nods, sniffling.

Ted pulls into the emergency room parking lot.

Cody takes a deep breath, opening his eyes.

"Come on let's go in." the older says gently and gets out, going around to his boy's side.

The young boy sits up slowly and unbuckles his seatbelt, gently sliding out of the truck.

Ted quickly gets over to the boy and catches him, practically carrying him as they walk into the hospital.

Cody puts an arm around Ted's neck, helping to steady himself.

"You're alright." he whispers as they go to the sign in desk keeping his arm around Cody's waist.

Cody sniffs and nods, laying his head on Ted's shoulder when they're at the desk.

Ted fills out all the papers needed an gives the necessary information then they go sit down.

The small brunette sits carefully beside Ted, mumbling to himself. "I'm such an idiot.."

"You aren't." the blonde angles himself so Cody can lean on him since they're sitting on a cushioned bench.

Cody nods still speaking softly. "I am. I'm so sorry that you had to bring me to the hospital, master." he frowns, looking down at his feet.

Ted shook his head kissing the brunette's hair, "No, you aren't and it's all okay. Accidents happen."

"I'm really a horrible person." Cody wipes his eyes, sniffling.

"What have you done to be a horrible person?" the blonde asks as he lifts Cody's head up.

Cody looks up at the blonde, whispering softly. "I tried to seduce you when you clearly don't want me, I don't behave like I should.. I'm sorry." the brunette looks down, frowning.

"I'm glad you're sorry and I hope you've learned your lesson so you will behave the way you know to." he looks at his boy seriously, leaving out the fact that he does want him.

The young boy nods, shifting the way he's leaning against Ted and wincing.

"Easy." Ted whispers and looks up when a woman in scrubs calls Cody's name.

Cody looks up too and gently stands up, looking back at his master.

The blonde stands up also and helps the brunette to the room with the nurse.

The brunette leans against Ted, following the nurse back.

Ted helps his boy into the room and lets him go so he can get weighed and get his vitals.

Cody steps onto the scale carefully when the nurse tells him too.

Afterwards, Ted helps him in the chair and explains what happened when the nurse asks and she looks to Cody for verification.

Cody nods in agreement with his master's story after he's seated in the chair.

"Do you talk, son?" the nurse asks.

The young brunette looks offended. "Of course I do.0

The woman chuckles, "Well you was letting him do all the talking."

Cody smiles slightly and nods, "Just a little shy."

Ted nods in agreement and smiles at the lady then she takes them back to a room.

Cody follows behind the lady, leaning on Ted a little, letting his hand rest on his hip.

Ted holds Cody's weight as they walk to the room then helps him up in the bed and gently lays him back.

The young brunette lets Ted help him onto the bed, leaning back carefully

After the blonde gets Cody on the bed he steps back so the nurse can do her job.

Cody winces at the thought of someone else other than Ted touching him, but allows the nurse to do her job.

The older male sits in the chair and keeps an eye on them as the nurse puts the oxygen monitor on him, "He's dehydrated and needs a CAT scan on his stomach to see if the fall hurt any of his organs. Also I would like to speak to him alone please."

Cody looks over at his master, alarmed when she says she would like to speak to him alone, and gives Ted a pleading look.

Ted nods and glances over at Cody as he stands up, "I'll be outside."

Cody shakes his head pleading with his eyes when the nurse isn't looking.

"Behave." he says sternly then walks to the door, pulling it closed behind him. The nurse turns toward the boy and smiles sweetly, "I'm Martha and I'm going to take care of you while you're here. Would you mind me asking you some questions?"

Cody frowns, feeling as if Ted didn't care about how afraid he was then smiles slightly at the woman and shakes his head. "I don't mind."

Ted cracks the door so he can hear and Cody will feel as if he was closer. Martha smiles and sits down in the chair Ted had earlier occupied, "How did you meet Mr. DiBiase and why is he taking care of you?"

"Um..." Cody looks around, trying to think of a story to make up to tell the lady. "He's... my... uh.. he's my uncle.."

"Your uncle?" Martha asks clearly confused and Ted sneaks his hand in the door, letting Cody know he's okay.

The brunette nods. "Yeah.. uncle." Cody sees Ted's hand and feels a bit relieved.

Martha nods and writes that in the file still not completely believing it, "Will you explain your injuries and your relationship with Mr. DiBiase?"

"I hurt my hip when I tripped and fell. And my relationship with him? He's my uncle.. I told you.."

"I don't believe that. You two look nothing alike and the way y'all act isn't a uncle and nephew relationship."

"Umm. I'm adopted." Cody ignores the last statement, looking away.

"Please be honest with me. If you aren't I can't help you." she says softly, trying to get him to look at her.

The brunette shakes his head. "I am being honest."

Then was when Ted decides to come in and help Cody, "As his legal guardian, I don't think you have the right to ask him all these questions." he steps between the two of them.

Cody looks relieved, shifting uncomfortably and wincing slightly when he moves his hip.

"Sit still, b-Cody." the blonde turns toward him and makes him lay back down.

Cody settles back down again, holding his hip and whispering, a little pain in his voice. "It hurts, T- Uncle.."

"I know." he looks toward the nurse, "when can you do the CAT scan?"

Cody leans back, closing his eyes, wishing the nurse would get on with what she's supposed to.

"I'll go set it up right now." she gets up and leaves the room then Ted sits down on the side of the bed.

Cody watches her leave then looks at Ted talking softly. "I'm sorry.." he looks down, thinking Ted's mad at him. "I know I didn't do a good job lying.. please don't be mad at me, I tried.."

The blonde nodded and smiles slightly, "I know you tried and you did fine, I should have told you what to say before we got here. It's all okay." he talks in a soothing, gentle tone and rubs Cody's leg.

The brunette nods, feeling reassured when Ted rub's his leg. "Why did that lady think she could get into my personal life anyways?"

Ted shrugs looking over his boy for discomfort, "I guess she had to since you're a new patient and you said you fell."

Cody nods, looking down. "I wish she'd hurry.."

"Met too. There's no telling how long you'll be here because you're dehydrated. They'll want to take care of that."

The young boy groans, shaking his head. "I've been dehydrated my whole life." Cody frowns. "I just want my hip to stop hurting."

Ted gently pats his thigh, "I know but you aren't going to be anymore and they'll make it stop hurting." he looks up as a different nurse comes in, "Hello sirs, I'm Marissa and I'm here to take Mr.-" she looks down at the chart, "Runnels to get a CAT scan." she smiles at the two of them then Ted stands up from the bed stepping aside, "Can you make it quick and be extra gentle with his side?" she smiles again, nodding and walking over to Cody taking the brakes off the bed.

Cody nods then looks up as a nurse comes in, shivering slightly, a little frightened.

Marissa smiles down at the young boy, "Don't be scared of me honey, I can't hurt you." she chuckles, "I've got a nephew your age."

"I will bring him back to you shortly, sir." Marissa says and wheels Cody out of the room and starts down the hall, "So what's going on with you, kido?"

kiddo

Cody looks at Ted, not wanting him to leave him and frowns shrugging talking softly. " I hurt my hip."

Ted waves at him and mouths, "You'll be fine." The blonde nurse nods, turning a corner, "How'd you do that, honey?"

he frowns again, wishing Ted were coming and shrugs again. "I fell"

"Ah, you clumsy also?" she pushes him into a room with machines and puts the breaks on by a table with a big round white machine at the head of it, for it to go through.

He nods and looks at the machine a little frightened. "I'm a bit clumsy."

"That's nothing too worry about." she smiles and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "That little thing is nothing to be frightened of. It won't touch you, all you have to do is lay on that table and go through it then it'll take a few pictures of you." another lady in scrubs came in, "Marissa, we forgot to give him the drink to clear out his stomach." she nods and walks over to another table, dismissing the girl and gets out two styraphome cups filling them with an orange liquid, "This will take a little while to work. You'll drink it and it'll clean out your stomach. The bathroom is right over there." she points to a door as she brings one cup to Cody, "Would you like Mr. DiBiase to come wait with you while you drink this?"

Cody nods quickly when she asks the question and looks at the cup, feeling a bit embarrassed about having to drink that.

"I'll go get him. I can tell you're not comfortable without him present, I'm not sure why but I do want you to feel safe here and I'll do everything in my power to make that happen." Marissa smiles as she walks toward the door, hoping the boy will talk some.

Cody smiles at her and nods. "Thank you ma'am.?

"You're very welcome, honey." she smiles and opens the door, saying with a chuckle, "Don't you go anywhere." then she starts toward his room to get the mysterious blonde man.

Cody nods, waiting for her to come back with Ted.

She sees Ted jump up when she opens the door and smiles, "We forgot to get him to flush his stomach so he's doing that now and he wants you to sit with him as he waits." she smiles again when the blonde nods and follows her down the hall the his boy.

Cody yawns, happy that Ted is able to come in and sit with him, and waits for the nurse to return with his master.

The two blondes, one male and one female, walk into the room with the young brunette and smiles, "You may sit with him if you like." Marissa says as she walks over and gets the other cup handing it to Ted, "Make him drink this when he gets finished with that one." Ted takes the cup and sits beside Cody, "Will do." he says with confidence.

The brunette smiles at Ted as he walks in, laying his head on the blonde male's shoulder when he sits down, yawning again.

"Hey, babyboy." he whispers, rubbing the boy's hair, "Are you drinking this stuff for her?"

Cody smiles again and nods. "I want to get out of here. I'll do anything."

"Then drink up." he smiles and puts his available arm around Cody's waist, "Let me know when you need to go to the bathroom so I can help you get there"

Cody drinks the liquid and nods, leaning against Ted. "I'm tired, Teddy." he yawns again, not realizing he'd called Ted that

Ted rubs the boy's side and nods, "I know you are but you have to drink this stuff. It'll all be over soon."

The brunette nods, nestling into Ted's side, trying to keep his mind off of how tired he is. "I wish I didn't trip."

"It's okay, everybody trips. Nothing wrong with that."

"But I hurt myself. I'm so stupid." he shakes his head. "Can you help me up?" Cody asks, pointing to the bathroom and blushing.

"You aren't stupid, not at all-" he cuts himself off from getting onto his slave when he looks toward the bathroom and nods, standing up and taking the cups sitting them on the table then coming back for Cody.

Cody stands up, leaning on Ted a little and making his way to the bathroom.

Ted holds tightly to the boy but not tight enough to hurt him and helps get him to the bathroom.

Cody walks into the bathroom, doing his business.

Ted patiently waits by the door to help him back to the bed.

Cody finishes up and washes his hands, coming out of the bathroom.

The blonde helps the brunette back to the bed as Marissa comes back in the room, "Is he almost finished with those cups?" she asks.

Cody sits back down and sighs. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ted hands him the last cup and turns toward the nurse, "He's got to finish this one." she smiles and nods, "Well when he's halfway done that'll be enough."

Cody drinks the liquid in the other cup and hands it back to Ted to put on the table and nuzzles his face in Ted's neck. "So tired.." he mumbles.

"I know baby." he holds the cup and rubs Cody's back waiting one Marissa to tell him what to do next, "Can you help him to the bed next to him?" she asks. Ted nods and gets up, disposing of the cup then helps Cody off his bed and onto the other.

Cody smiles then gets up and lets Ted help him to the other, sitting down on it.

"Lie back." Ted says soothingly and helps him then goes behind the glass with Marissa and watches as she works the machine.

Cody lies back on the bed, yawning and Watches Ted go then closes his eyes mumbling. "Miss you."

Ted smiles and turns around, "I won't leave this room." he watches as Cody goes in and out of the machine, it pausing every time to take the picture.

Cody yawns, trying to hold still as best as he can.

After Marissa is finished her and Ted walk back to Cody and she smiles, "You only have internal bruises. They should heal up like a normal bruise as for the dehydration, it isn't bad and one of you two can decide to stay and get fluids or to go home and drink a lot." Ted looks over at Cody questionable, "What do you want to do?"

Cody opens his eyes and looks over at his master. "I wanna go home."

"Alright." he nods and so does Marissa. After discharging Cody Ted helps him into the truck for the ride home.

Cody gets in and buckles up then immediately curls up on the seat wincing lightly then getting in a more comfortable position for his hip.

Ted notices the wince, "I'll give you some Advil when we get home for the pain and I have plenty of juices but you have to drink, understand?" he asks getting in the truck and starting home.

The brunette nods, letting Ted know he'll drink the juice and smiles slightly.

Ted reaches across the seat rubbing Cody's thigh for comfort as he drives.

Cody smiles at the caring gesture and leans his head back against the seat.

The blonde smiles also, pulling into the driveway. He gets out of the truck and walks around to Cody's side helping him out.

Cody slides out, leaning once again on Ted for support as they walk slowly to the door.

"I got ya." he talks gently and opens the door then shuts it back and puts the code in. "Im gonna put you to bed then get you a drink."

The brunette nods, grabbing the rail to the stairs and trudging up them carefully, wincing slightly.

Ted holds onto Cody better and gets him up into his room.

When they get to Cody's room, he leans against the bed, pulling off his pants and kicking off his shoes as quickly as he can so he can sit down to get comfortable.

"I'll be right back." Ted hands Cody the shirt he let him sleep in.

Cody strips off his other shirt and puts the one that he sleeps in on and sits down on the bed nodding.

The blonde starts down the stairs after he sees that Cody's comfortable and fills him a big glass full of juice then goes back up the stairs taking it to him.

Cody waits for Ted to come back, propping up against the headboard and yawning.

Ted comes back into the room with the cup and sits it on Cody's nightstand then sits on the edge of the bed.

The young brunette reaches for the cup, taking a big drink. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I take it you're going to sleep in your room after the events that happened this morning..?"

"I don't know, well worry about that tonight." he says gently and moves some of Cody's hair off his forehead, "Just take you a nap now."

Cody nods and carefully slides down in the bed, covering up.

Ted moves out of the way and helps Cody lie down.

"Thank you again." Cody smiles slightly and closes his eyes

"You're welcome." Ted smiles back and sits back down on the side of the bed, "You're mine and I will take care of you. Don't ever doubt that."

Cody smiles again, liking that Ted called him "his." "You're the first that's ever taken care of me like I meant something to you.."

The blonde puts his hand on Cody's covered body talking seriously, "I will take care of you and you do mean something to me. I wouldn't have bought you otherwise."

The brunette opens his eyes, looking up at the blonde. "Really?"

"Of course."

The brunette grins for the first time and closes his eyes again. "You saved my life. Literally."

"I know." the blonde runs his fingers through the boy's hair.

Cody smiles and all but purrs when Ted runs his fingers through Cody's hair.

Ted smiles and keeps running his fingers through his boy's hair, trying to sooth him.

Cody smiles again and yawns.

"Go on to sleep now."

"Okay." He closes his eyes, getting comfortable and drifts off to sleep right when his head hits the pillow.

Ted sits beside him and continue to run his fingers through his boy's hair.

The young boy smiles in his sleep.

The blonde smiles also and slowly stands up from the bed.

Cody rolls over, stretching out and wincing lightly in his sleep.

Ted leans down and rubs Cody's arm soothing him, "Sh, you're okay now."

Cody sniffs in his sleep, nodding back off soundly.

The blonde sits down and keeps rubbing the boy in various places to keep him calm and relaxed so he can sleep.

The younger boy mumbles softly, resting his head on Ted's thigh, feeling relieved he isn't having nightmares.

Ted smiles and runs his fingers through Cody's hair, scooting closer to him.

Cody mumbles again, curling up against Ted's leg.

"What is it, babyboy?" he asks gently leaning against the headboard and continues running his fingers through Cody's hair. Not realizing that he likes having Cody so close to him.

"Teddy." Cody mumbles in his sleep, nuzzling his head on Ted's thigh.

The blonde gently massages his boy's scalp, "Yes?"

"Love you." He yawns, still sleeping, not realizing he said that.

The shock shows on Ted's not being able to believe it, "Nah I don't think you do baby. There's no way someone as innocent as you could love me." he frowns.

Cody shakes his head in disagreement. "I love you." He tightens his arm around Ted's thigh.

"If you say so baby." the blonde chuckles and kisses Cody's forehead, "I wish you really did."

Cody opens his eyes, done pretending he was asleep, looking serious up at Ted. "I do."

Ted smiles slightly and cups Cody's cheek, "Go to sleep Cody, you need to rest." he frowns and looks down, hating that Cody thinks he loves him and wishing he didn't want him to do bad.

"But.." Cody looks down, whispering softly. "I do.." he frowns, not wanting to go to sleep.

The blonde rubs Cody's cheekbone with his thumb, "Baby, you don't know what you're feeling and how could you possibly love me?"

"I do know what I'm feeling." Cody nods. "I just love you.. It feels... Right."

"I wish you did." Ted whispers and leans down gently rubbing his lips across his boy's then pulls back and leans his head down.

"How do you know what I'm feeling? I do." Cody looks surprised then crawls up into Ted's lap, grimacing, then tilting Ted's head up and looking him in the eye. "I do love you."

"I don't know." the blonde gasps a little surprised that Cody want to be so close to him and puts his hands on the boy's hips, one farther up then the other so he wouldn't hurt him then his eyes widen, "You seriously think you love me?" he then whispers, "I just don't thin its possible."

"I don't think." the younger boy shakes his head, nuzzling it against Ted's neck. "I know."

"Mm." Ted puts his hand in the base of Cody's hair, "We'll see baby, if you still love me after having to put up with me."

Cody nods, curling up in Ted's lap, resting his head on Ted's shoulder and falling asleep rather quickly.

Ted smiles when he realizes that Cody fell asleep and rubs his back scooting down in the bed a little more so Cody will be comfortable.

Cody yawns smiling in his sleep, moving around to get more comfortable.

"Mm." the blonde holds onto Cody a little tighter so he'll quit moving around.

Cody stops moving around and drifts back off.

Ted goes back to rubbing Cody's back gently.

Cody rolls over, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Ted mumbles in his sleep.

"Teddy.." Cody yawns again, mumbling in his sleep.

"Hm?"

Cody flops onto his back, "Love you"

Ted mumbles again and buries his face in Cody's neck.

Cody smiles in his sleep, throwing an arm around Ted without knowing.

The blonde keeps his face buried and keeps his hold on his boy.

The brunette stretches out then curls up against Ted.

Ted mumbles and lays down in the bed pulling Cody beside him.

Cody mumbles back incoherently and nuzzles his face against Ted's chest.

The blonde starts to slowly wake up, realizing Cody is so close to him.

Cody keeps sleeping, liking being close to Ted.

"Mm, Cody?" Ted talks gently and runs his back.

The brunette mumbles and rubs his eyes, opening them slightly. "Teddy?"

The blonde wakes up and opens his eyes then smiles, "Hey babyboy."

Cody opens his eyes all the way and smiles too, snuggling up against Ted, still practically half asleep. "Teddy."

The blonde wakes up and opens his eyes then smiles, "Hey babyboy."

"Hey." Cody smiles again.

"Did you sleep well?"

Cody nods, "Did you?"

"Of course." the blonde smiles, "How would you like to go get some clothes now?"

"Sure." Cody nods and smiles, "I'd love to."

"Alright." Ted smiles and sits up, pulling Cody up with him.

Cody lets Ted pull him up and smiles, feeling more close to Ted than before.

"You're gonna need to put the clothes back on." the blonde says as he gets out of the bed.

The brunette nods and slides out of the bed, going over to where he disguarded the clothes a few hours ago and pulls them on.

Ted goes to his room to straighten up his clothes and brush his hair.

Cody finishes and pulls on his shoes, combing through his hair with his fingers.

The older goes back into Cody's room after he puts his shoes on to get his boy, "Ready?"

The brunette nods and smiles at Ted walking out of the room.

The older goes back into Cody's room after he puts his shoes on to get his boy, "Ready?"

The brunette nods and smiles at Ted walking out of the room.

Ted smiles back and follows Cody out of the house then opens the door for him and gets in on his side, driving off.

Cody climbs in, noticing that Ted didn't guide him out of the house by his wrist and smiles.

"Buckle up." Ted says as he starts toward the mall.

The younger nods and buckles his seatbelt.

The blonde drives to the mall and keeps an eye on Cody to make sure he's comfortable.

Cody smiles, momentarily forgetting about his hip since he's sitting still.

Ted smiles back as he pulls into the mall parking lot.

Cody unbuckles his seatbelt, yawning slightly

"Behave in here, alright?" the blonde turns toward him seriously.

"Okay." Cody nods

That's it for this time! Remember to keep an eye out for "Apotropaics", "Codes", and "Firsts" they will all be up when they're finished. Thank you for being patient and thank you for all the reviews! Keep it up! I promise I'll get to work on "Codes" as soon as I can! I'm sorry I've been slacking off so long.


End file.
